Eye of the Storm
by Zamma2133
Summary: Spitfire has gotten the almighty boot from her world and into mine...Earth. Now I must help her get back to Equestria any way I can. Everything is owned by their respected owners.


This an experiment. If people like this I may continue. This has no connection to my other fanfic Of Wubs and Rainbows.

Eye of the Storm

" You ready Spitfire!?" Soarin shouts to his flying partner. The Wonderbolts have had a very slow week, so to make this boring week fly by, Soarin challenged Spitfrie to a friendly game of Storm Chicken. The game was simple, two opponents chase after a rouge storm that got away from Cloudsdale, which was frequent, and who ever backed down first, lost. A very wicked storm cell has gotten pasted some of he weather pegasus and didn't seem to wanna stop. No amount of weather control was slowing it down. Ponyville has for a first in a long time, has been put into a state emergency like mode, due to the large destructive nature of this very particular storm.

For the Wonderbolts however, this was an opportunity to test their will power against this storm, and Soarin was determined to win. Spitfire has been a been in his flank for not backing down yet. This was the ultimate test." I'm ready whenever you are Soarin." Spitfire calls to her fellow Wonderbolt. The storm was a few miles away, but close enough for he wonderbolts to take off from a near by cloud." Fleetfoot start the clock." Spitfrie calls on Fleetfoot who is holding a stopwatch in her hoof.

" 3...2...1...GO!" Fleetfoot shouts and both Soarin and Spitfire take off like lightning. As they near the storm cell, Spitfire notices a strange energy radiating off the storm itself. Several flashes of lightning crack inside the storm and a few destroy a few unfortunate trees on the ground. Soarin reaches the side of the storm first be backs away as the almost sudden vortex like winds nearly suck him in." Whoa that was close." He shouts.

" I can tell. You backing down yet or am I the one to make you?" Spitfire shouts back in a joking/challenging manner. Soarin chuckles hearty.

" In your dreams. Bet you can't fly into the damn thing can ya?" He jokes sticking his tounge out a bit, as the wind howls and whips in the background. Spitfire rolls her eyes.

" Ten bits says I can!" She shouts and before Soarin can respond, takes off right into the belly of this stormy beast. Spitfire immediately wants to leave due to the pressure changes inside this storm. It's refusing any amount of control and is destroying everything in its path, much like a tornado. Lightning nearly strikes Spitfire but she doges it." Buck that was close." She mutters. But before she can react, another bolt strikes her in the side, and she starts spinning out of control." Shit, shit, shit." She mutters over and over. Her body starts to cramp up and the winds are dragging her towards the epicenter.

" SOARIN HELP!" She scrams but nopony could hear her. Se was too weak to fight he raging storm surrounding her and as the storm drew her closer to the eye, she prayed to Celestia to spare her.

" THATS IT GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN' BAR!" The bartender shoves me out the door and I fall back flat on my ass." If I catch you in here again startin' shit. I'll fucking call the cops. Now leave!" He walks back inside leaving me out on the pavement. I'm not drunk but was about to fight a few drunks that were getting on my nerves. I pick myself up and walk away. being only a few blocks away from home, why should I drive? Still I hate people most of the time so why should I try to socialize with anyone else, well besides the very few friends I do have. My phone starts ringing, ah speak of the devil." Hello?" I answer the call.

" Yo Cody, its Jackie. Hey you at the bar yet?" Its my equally socially awkward friend Jackie.

" Uhh no. I just got kicked out, some guys were picking a fight with me but I was the one who got thrown out."

" Oh sorry to hear that bro. Hey I was just viewing the weather and you need to see this. I'll send you the webage." He hangs up leaving me chuckle a bit. I hear thunder in the distance. My phone goes off again and its a email. I open it up and I'm taken to a weather webpage. Jackie is pretty much the one idiot who takes an interest in the weather. Fucking hell though, just looking at the radar is telling me that this storm is fucking huge, bigger than St. Louis itself. I live though in St. Charles so it will hit but a few minutes later. I put my phone in my pocket and quickly make a mad dash for home. I'm not one for standing around waiting to get struck by lightning, which has happened before. I get to an underpass when it hits, damn only two blocks away. The rain comes down harder than ever before, like a firehidrent in space just exploded." Well shit." I mutter to myself. Lightning crack loudly in the sky and I swear the thunder shakes the Earth to its core. Lignng brightens up the whole night sky and I see something shoot strait out of the storm into a patch of trees then into the near by field.

" What in the fuck was that!?" I shout. Well I'm going to get wet anyway so fuck it. I get soaked and my sneakers get filled up with water almost instently. I step into the muddy field and shit its almost like quick sand. I have to wide step into and out of the mud and follow the white trail of uprooted dirt, mud, and debrie." Fuck why did I do this?" I question my own logic. Tree branches are all over the place, either from that meteor or the storm itself. I'm soaked from head to toe, with mud in my shoes but my brain is saying 'investigate that shit'. I see something orange drenched in water up ahead. What in the sam hill fuckery is that? Its a small horse, with fucking wings! I think I'm either drunk or I've read WAY to many Percy Jackson books.

This horse is about 4 feet tall, which is just a guess on my part. Its got an orange coat, different shades of fiery orange. What the hell am I looking at. Its got some sort of tattoo on its flank, a very strange three flame lick brand, maybe? Its wearing goggles too? I knee down in mud to get a better look at it and the way it looks, it maybe dead. I put my index and middle figures on the side of its neck, I feel a very very faint heart beat.

Well shit, what will I do now?

-  
This is an experiment story. I'm really just testing a few things out for myself. I really do like this idea of Spitfire ending up on earth but really this is just a test. Still if a lot of you really like this I may continue, but really its whatever you guys think. Until next time-AJ


End file.
